¿Por qué no me llamas?
by Rincita
Summary: Después de meses de relación, Natsu se tiene que ir a España con su padre, dejando a Lucy sola. Aún así siguen manteniéndose en contacto por las llamadas de teléfono. Hasta que un día, Natsu deja de contestar a sus llamadas. - Fic inspirado en la canción de "Renraku mada?" de Vocaloid - Two shot más Epílogo - FINALIZADO
1. POV Lucy

Era una mañana de febrero en donde los copos de nieve caían llenando de color blanco el paisaje de la ciudad. Los niños jugaban a lanzarse bolas de nieve o a crear muñecos de nieve ya que al haber nevada suspendían las clases, dejando a los pequeños jugar con la nieve; y los mayores se refugiaban con paraguas. Excepto yo.

Me llamo Lucy y tengo dieciocho años. Soy una chica de cabello rubio, me encanta escribir y pasear a mi perro Plue. Aunque en estos momentos no me sentía de buen humor.

Iba mirando al suelo mientras caminaba sin rumbo fijo, mientras recordaba la última vez que vi a Natsu, mi novio. Hace ya 8 meses atrás.

Recordaba que ese día estaba nublado, en señal de que pronto habría una tormenta y que además, cumplía 10 meses de relación con Natsu. Realmente estaba feliz porque nos queríamos mucho y nos sentíamos cómodos con la presencia del otro. Pero no esperaba que el día de nuestro aniversario fuera a dar un cambio drástico.

Mi móvil empezó a vibrar mientras sonaba la melodía de "Glitter", haciendo que fuera deprisa a donde el teléfono y descolgara.

-¿Diga? –pregunte.

-Hola Lucy. –saludó la otra persona desde el otro lado del auricular. Haciéndome sonreír y notara como mis mejillas se tornaran rosadas con tan solo escuchar su voz.

-Natsu. –dije felizmente. -¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Muy bien. –respondió el chico con un tono bajo en su voz. Se le notaba como apenado. -¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo? Tengo que decirte una cosa.

Me quede extrañada, pero no le di mucha importancia porque tal vez hoy se habría levantado con el pie izquierdo.

-Claro. –asentí. –Nos vemos en el parque.

-Bien. –dijo mientras colgaba. Me puse una camisa verde de tirantes y unos shorts negros. Además de unas sandalias del mismo color que la camisa. Me cepille el pelo y me puse una cinta negra. Cuando vi que estaba todo bien tomé mi bolso y salí de la habitación. Avisé a mis padres de que saldría por un rato y me marche por la puerta. Caminé por unos cinco minutos hasta que llegue al parque. Allí se encontraba Natsu. Realmente estaba muy guapo. Su pelo rosa estaba alborotado como siempre y vestía con una sudadera de manga corta de color rojo con bordes en forma de fuego, unos pantalones vaqueros y deportivas negras. Además de su imprescindible bufanda.

-Natsu. –saludé mientras me acercaba a él. Al pararme en frente suyo, me di cuenta de que se veía triste y nada más verme me estrechó entre sus brazos, dejándome extrañada por su actitud.

Estuvimos en silencio durante unos minutos, hasta que decidí hablarle.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-Verás… -empezó, separándose de mí y solamente tomándome de las manos. Note como tragaba saliva y como le sudaban las manos. –A mi padre… le han ascendido…

-¿En serio? ¡Es fantástico! –dije felizmente. Desde hace tiempo, el padre de Natsu, Igneel, había tenido algunos problemas en su trabajo. Pero al parecer solo le estaban poniendo a prueba.

-Ya… -dijo Natsu mirando al suelo.

-¿No estas feliz? –dije tratando de mirarle a los ojos.

-Sí… pero…

-¿Pero qué? –le interrumpí.

-Tiene que irse a España... Y yo con él… -eso me dejo completamente paralizada.

-¿Y-y cuánto tiempo estarás allí? –pregunté tartamudeando mientras sentía como mis ojos se humedecían.

-Tal vez unas semanas… o tal vez meses. No sé cuánto… -dijo.

-¿Y qué pasará con nosotros? –dije apretando suavemente mis manos entre las suyas.

-No quiero que nuestra relación termine así. Es lo que menos quiero.

-¿Me quieres? –pregunté mirándole a los ojos.

-Te amo desde el fondo de mi corazón. Y más de lo que te puedas imaginar. –dijo apartando una de sus manos y posándola en mi mejilla. –Haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para que estemos juntos. Incluso si estamos a kilómetros de distancia.

Con cada palabra que salía de sus labios hicieron que las lágrimas resbalaran de mis mejillas, y Natsu al ver eso no dudo en limpiarlas.

-Te quiero mucho. –dije volviéndole a abrazar, y él correspondió a mi abrazo.

-Yo también Luce. –dijo estrechándome con más fuerza.

Esa fue la última vez que hablamos cara a cara. Pocos días después se marchó a España con su padre. Las primeras semanas estuvimos mucho tiempo hablando. Tanto por teléfono como por mensajes. Y era como si nada entre nosotros hubiera cambiado excepto nuestra lejanía.

Hasta que hace 6 meses, deje de recibir llamadas suyas. Pensé que sería porque estaría con sus nuevos amigos o tal vez por que pronto empezaría sus estudios allí. Además de la diferencia horaria que había entre España y Japón. Así que procuré en llamarle cuando más o menos fuera mediodía de allí. Aunque fue en vano.

Ya no me llamaba ni respondía mis llamadas. Dejándome completamente sola.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Pasaron los meses y aquí me encuentro yo ahora. Caminando sola entre las calles, viendo a parejas juntas cubriéndose la nieve con sus paraguas. Ojalá Natsu estuviera aquí y pudiéramos volver a ser una pareja. Sin distancia alguna ni diferencias horarias. Apreté mis labios tratando de llorar. Pero fue imposible porque nada más recordar a mi querido pelirosa, las lágrimas empezaron a descender de mis mejillas.

Caminé rápidamente hasta mi casa. En donde mis padres se encontraban en el salón junto con Plue, que dormía bajo los pies de estos. Mientras dejaba mi abrigo en el perchero de la entrada, mi madre me saludó:

-Hola cariño. –La gente que me conocía a mí y a mi familia decía que somos como dos gotas de agua. Excepto que mi madre era un poco más alta.

-¿Qué tal el paseo? –preguntó mi padre. También era rubio y era más alto que mi madre. Solía vestir casi siempre con trajes formales. Pero no era de extrañar porque trabajaba en un banco y era casi la hora de que se tuviera que ir a trabajar.

-Bien, gracias. –respondí, caminando directamente a mi habitación. Cuando llegué, cerré la puerta suavemente y me tumbé en la cama mirando al techo. Me quedé durante unos minutos así, hasta que dirigí mi mano hasta el bolsillo de mi falda y de ahí saqué mi teléfono móvil. Subí la tapa de este mire la pantalla. El fondo que tenía era uno en el que salía junto a Natsu y Happy.

Happy era un gato extraño porque era de un color que era poco habitual encontrar: ¡Azul! Y además, no solía maullar como uno corriente, sino que decía "Aye" en vez del típico "Miau". Esa foto fue la primera que nos tomamos. Cuando habíamos empezado la educación secundaria. En ese entonces teníamos 12 años y nos hicimos amigos rápidamente. Y años más tarde esa amistad paso al amor. Suspiré mientras recordaba la vez en que me dijo que amaba.

-"_¡Me gustas!_" –me exclamó esa vez. Desde hacía tiempo me sentía extraña cuando estaba a su alrededor. Y gracias a mis amigas entendí que estaba enamorada de él.

-_Tú también me gustas. _–le respondí. Y con eso me tomo entre sus brazos y nos besamos por primera vez. Ese momento fue mágico, y no solo para mí. También creía que para Natsu ese instante fue especial.

Marqué el número de teléfono del pelirosa, pero cuando fui a apretar el botón de llamada dudé. Mis manos temblaban sin parar mientras me ponía a pensar. ¿Y si se había olvidado de mí? ¿O si ahora había encontrado a alguien más allí en España? O en el peor de los casos…

"_¿Quién eres tú?_" –escuchaba en mi mente con la voz de Natsu. Cuando llegó a mi mente esa pregunta bajé la tapa de mi móvil y me eché a llorar. Aún no podía enfrentarme a esa dura situación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pasaron varios días desde que trate de llamar a Natsu. Y cada vez que miraba mi teléfono mi mente se llenaba de dudas. Tal vez lo mejor sería olvidarle, pero me era imposible sacarle de mi cabeza. Todos los momentos que pasamos juntos: las risas, las caricias, los besos… todo eso y mucho más eran irremplazables. Y para tratar de apartarlos durante un buen rato, decidí ir a dar un paseo por el centro comercial y comprar algo de ropa nueva. Me vestí con un jersey rosa, unos leggins negros y unas botas blancas. Me cepille el pelo y me puse mi abrigo favorito de color azul y mi bufanda del mismo color, excepto que era un poco más claro.

Avisé a mis padres de que me iba al centro comercial, tomé mi cartera y me marché.

Ese día hacía bastante frío, pero no me molestaba mucho al estar bastante abrigada. Caminando, sentí como alguien venía corriendo, así que me di la vuelta.

Entonces abrí mis ojos como platos mientras mis mejillas se tornaban rosadas. Enfrente de mi estaba mi querido pelirosa, agotado porque se le notaba que había venido corriendo hasta mí. Sus manos estaban apoyadas en sus rodillas del cansancio.

-Natsu… -susurré asombrada de verle. ¿Qué hacía él ahí? ¿Por qué no estaba en España? -¿Qué estás...?

-¡Perdona! –exclamó interrumpiendo mi pregunta. -¡Perdona por hacerte esperar!

Cuando lo vi pidiéndome perdón no dudé en sonreír y acercarme a él poco a poco, con ganas de aceptar sus disculpas. Hasta que me di cuenta de que durante todo este tiempo no contestaba a mis llamadas, haciendo que mi sonrisa se borrara de mis labios y cruzara mis brazos.

-¡No te voy a perdonar! – dije mirando hacia otro lado. Miré de reojo al pelirosa y vi que se encontraba sorprendido.

-Luce… -dijo tratando de acercarse. Volví a mirarle y vi que en su mano derecha sostenía una rosa roja sin una espina en su tallo.

-¿Eso es para mí? –pregunté aun mirando a la flor. Natsu camino hasta quedarse enfrente mio y me alzo la rosa. La tome entre mis manos y la alce a mi nariz para olerla. Olía muy bien.

-Feliz día de San Valentín. –me dijo con una sonrisa mientras acercaba su cara a la mía. Lentamente fui cerrando los ojos, esperando el beso.

Pero no sentí nada, excepto el espantoso sonido de mi despertador. Abrí los ojos de golpe y con un golpe seco le di al botón de apagar. Miré la hora y vi que eran las 10:30 de la mañana. En ese momento mis padres se encontraban trabajando, así que durante unas horas me encontraría sola en casa. Me levanté y traté de desperezarme. Dirigí mi vista al calendario, y al igual que en mi sueño, era 14 de febrero. Día de San Valentín. Pero con la diferencia de que él no se encontraba aquí.

-Tal vez Natsu me ha enviado algún mensaje. –pensé. Asi que fui a tomar mi móvil, que se encontraba en el mismo slugar en donde lo dejé anoche antes de irme a dormir: encima de mi mesita de noche.

Subí la tapa y comprobé si me había enviado algún mensaje o me había llamado mientras dormía. Pero no había absolutamente nada.

Mis ánimos cayeron en picado, y en un acto de impulso lancé mi móvil contra la pared de enfrente.

Mi respiración era agitada en ese momento y sentía como mis ojos se humedecían. Volví a mirar el móvil y me arrastré hacia él. Lo recogí y miré la pantalla, ahora rayada. Miré la foto y dije en voz baja.

-Aún te sigo queriendo… ¿tú seguirás sintiendo lo mismo?

En ese momento las lágrimas ya iban descendiendo por mi cara. Y mientras sollozaba fui a mirar los últimos mensajes que recibí de mi querido pelirosa. Leyendo las partes que hacían estremecer más mi corazón.

_-"Te amo y espero verte pronto."_ –leía mientras que en de mente me imaginaba esto de los labios de Natsu. – _"Enamorarme de ti ha sido como entrar en un mundo diferente, siento que hay amor en el aire que respiro y en mi sueños siempre estas presente" "Cuando estoy junto a ti siento que el resto del mundo desaparece y que sólo estamos tú y yo" "No dejes que nadie estropee tu hermosa sonrisa""_ _Cada vez que afronto alguna dificultad pienso en ti y eso me da la fuerza de continuar adelante"…_

Seguí leyendo más mensajes hasta que no pude más y me eche a llorar. Las lágrimas no dejaban de salir y sentía como mi corazón se rompía a pedazos.

-¿Es que me odias? –dije llorando. –Porque si es así, me gustaría saber porque…

Entonces me levanté del suelo y miré a mí alrededor y vi el espejo que estaba pegado a la pared de mi habitación. Me acerque y miré fijamente mi cuerpo.

-¿Es porque te aburro? –dije recordando los momentos en que solíamos hablar sobre un tema y yo solía interrumpirle o simplemente no le dejaba hablar. -¿O porque siempre pierdo los nervios? –entonces recordé las discusiones que teníamos cuando se colaba en mi habitación. -¿O fue porque hay veces que no sé qué responder? –dije mientras recordaba la vez en que estaba discutiendo con unos chicos y no sabía cómo reaccionar. -¿O porque tengo muchos celos? –y en ese momento llegó a mi mente las veces en que le alejaba rápidamente a Natsu de las chicas que trataban de seducirle.

Giré mi vista del espejo y me dirigí a mi cama. En donde me senté en el suelo y me apoyé en el colchón.

-¿Puede que sea porque no soy madura? –dije recordando las veces en que me quedaba asombrada viendo alguna tienda infantil donde vendían muñecos. -¿O porque peso mucho? –entonces recordé las veces en que Natsu me decía que bajara de peso y yo como respuesta le pegaba una cachetada en la cabeza. -¿O tal vez porque no soy muy guapa? –dije mientras recordaba las veces en que Natsu se quedaba mirando a alguna chica de vez en cuando. Y entonces tomé unos mechones de pelo. ¿Y si es porque no te gusta mi cabello?

Suspiré mientras trataba de secarme sin éxito las lágrimas. Y con esto, la conclusión llegó a mi mente.

-Ya entiendo… -pensé. –Es porque actúo como una tonta, ¿verdad? -Entonces, me puse a llorar con más fuerza mientras me abrazaba a mis rodillas, recordando todos los momentos felices que pase con Natsu. –Juro que cambiaré… lo juro… pero por favor… no me dejes…

Estuve llorando durante una hora hasta quedarme una vez más dormida. No me desperté hasta rato después, cuando mi teléfono móvil empezó a sonar. Miré la hora y vi me había quedado dormida durante hora y media. Dirigí mi vista al móvil y lo tomé. Cuando vi de quien era la llamada me dejo perpleja. ¡Natsu me estaba llamando!

-Imposible… -susurré mientrás que la pantalla aún seguía iluminada, mostrando el número de teléfono de mi querido pelirosa. Dudé durante unos segundos en si responderle o no. Asi que cerré los ojos, tragué saliva y le di al botón de descolgar.

-¿Diga? –pregunté nada más ponerme el auricular en la oreja.

-¿Luce? –escuché desde el otro lado. Nada más escuchar su voz después de varios meses. Me puse a llorar de felicidad…

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Hola a todos los lectores que estén leyendo este fic.

Aquí mi segundo fanfic Nalu, en el que me basé en una canción de Vocaloid llamada "Renraku mada?" o traducido al español "¿Por qué no me llamas?" originalmente de Rin Kagamine. Asi que si aún no han escuchado el tema, os lo recomiendo porque es muy tierna y os hará llorar.

Hace tiempo que no escribo en primera persona y me ha costado un poco escribirlo si digo la verdad. Pero creo que ha valido la pena. :3U

También quiero avisar que este fic será de dos capítulos. El primero, como podéis ver, es desde el punto de vista de Lucy. Mientras que el segundo (que actualmente ando escribiendo) es desde el punto de vista de Natsu. En donde explicará por qué dejo de contestar a las llamadas de Lucy y porque éste no le llamó hasta el final.

¿Por qué creéis que Natsu no la llamaba? Os lo dejaré en intriga hasta el siguiente capítulo. ^^

Hasta la próxima ~ :3


	2. POV Natsu

Me encontraba tumbado encima de la cama del hospital mientras veía caer la lluvia. Suspiré mientras recordaba los días en los que solía vivir en Japón, junto a Erza, Gray alias princesa de hielo y con todos mis amigos. Y en especial, echaba mucho de menos a Lucy. Mi querida novia.

Suspiré, recordando la vez en que me enteré de que tenía que mudarme a España con mi padre y en la última conversación que mantuve con Luce. Hace ya 8 meses atrás.

-_Nos tenemos que mudar, Natsu_. –dijo esa vez mi padre Igneel. Desde hace tiempo había tenido algunos problemas en su trabajo, pero al parecer, solo le estaban poniendo a prueba para comprobar de si se merecía o no un ascenso. –_Me han ascendido en el trabajo y me tienen que transferir a otra ciudad para seguir trabajando._

Me acuerdo que estaba cerca de cumplir los 10 meses de relación con y aún no tenía nada pensado para regalarle. Pero con esa noticia me dejó paralizado. ¿Mudarnos? ¿Y justo cuando mi relación con Lucy se encontraba en el mejor momento? Gruní sin ganas de alejarme de ella.

Pasaron los días y se acercaba la fecha en que tendría que decir adiós a todos mis seres queridos japoneses, además de que era el día de nuestro aniversario y yo no quería que se enterara de esto justo este día tan especial para nosotros. Pero tarde o temprano Luce lo sabría y preferiría que lo supiera por mi parte. Entonces, marqué su número de teléfono móvil y le di a llamar. Con tres pitidos en señal de espera, descolgaron el teléfono y pude escuchar su voz:

-¿Diga? –preguntó Luce desde la otra línea.

-Hola Lucy. –saludé tratando de actuar normal pero mi voz me delataba un poco. Ella al parecer no le prestó mucha atención

-Natsu. –dijo en un tono feliz. -¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Muy bien. –respondí aun insistiendo en actuar normal, pero al final lo único que obtuve fue que mi voz sonara apenada. -¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo? Tengo que decirte una cosa.

-Claro. –dijo tras un corto silencio. –Nos vemos en el parque.

-Bien. –y entonces colgué el teléfono y me vestí con una sudadera de manga corta de color rojo con bordes en forma de fuego, unos pantalones vaqueros y deportivas negras. Cuando estuve listo me puse la bufanda en mi cuello y decidí dejar alborotado mi pelo rosa ya que no tenía ganas de arreglármelo bien. Camine directo a la puerta y me di cuenta que en ese momento Igneel no estaba en casa porque estaba dando los últimos detalles con lo de la mudanza. Salí y fui rápidamente hasta el parque, en donde me quedé esperando a que Lucy llegara. Al de unos pocos minutos, la vi acercándose hacía mí. Ella es una chica que al igual que yo tiene 18 años, de pelo rubio y ojos color chocolate. Llevaba una camisa verde de tirantes y unos shorts negros. Además de unas sandalias del mismo color que la camisa y en su cabeza llevaba una cinta negra y un bolso colgando en su hombro.

-Natsu. –me saludó. Y nada más estar en frente de mí la estreché entre mis brazos. Deseando no alejarme de ella y sin importar que "cerebro congelado" me insultara o que Erza me golpeará, ya que una de la peores torturas que podían hacerme era alejarme de ella.

Estuvimos callados durante varios minutos hasta que Lucy decidió hablar:

-¿Te pasa algo?

-Verás… -empecé a decir mientras me alejaba de ella un poco y tomaba sus manos entre las mías. Tragué saliva, tratando de hallar las palabras adecuadas. En ese entonces las manos me sudaban. Y Luce sin perder detalle, se dio cuenta de esto haciendo que empezara a contarla. – A mi padre… le han ascendido…

-¿En serio? ¡Es fantástico! –dijo mi querida rubia, ya que desde hace tiempo sabía de los pequeños problemas de Igneel en su trabajo.

-Ya… -dije mientras agachaba mi cabeza hasta mirar al suelo.

-¿No estas feliz? –me preguntó mientras trataba de mirarme a los ojos.

-Sí… pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-Tiene que irse a España... Y yo con él… -solté mientras sentía como sus ojos se abrían como platos al escuchar esto.

-¿Y-y cuánto tiempo estarás allí? –me preguntó tartamudeando. Vi que de sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas.

-Tal vez unas semanas… o tal vez meses. No sé cuánto… -respondí sinceramente.

-¿Y qué pasará con nosotros? –dijo apretando suavemente sus manos entre las mías.

-No quiero que nuestra relación termine así. Es lo que menos quiero.

-¿Me quieres? –me preguntó mientras que nuestras miradas se cruzaban.

-Te amo desde el fondo de mi corazón. Y más de lo que te puedas imaginar. –dije mientras ponía una de mis manos en su mejilla. –Haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para que estemos juntos. Incluso si estamos a kilómetros de distancia.

Mientras decía todo esto, los ojos de Lucy se llenaron de lágrimas y descendían lentamente de sus mejillas. Y yo al ver esto no dudé en limpiar las gotas saladas de su rostro.

-Te quiero mucho. –dijo mientras me abrazaba.

-Yo también Luce. –correspondí mientras la estrechaba más entre mis brazos. Esperando a que el tiempo se detuviera para que esto durase por siempre.

Pero no fue así. Ya que esa vez fue la última que vi a Luce, y al de unos pocos días tomé un vuelo con destino a Bilbao, en España. La vida allí era muy buena, y la comida deliciosa. Aunque el problema que tengo desde que llegue a España es cuando los habitantes se ponen a hablar en un idioma concreto, que si digo la verdad, se me raro escuchar. Igneel dice que se llama euskera o vascuence, pero a mí me parece un idioma de otro mundo. Y si digo la verdad, lo que más me costó asimilar fue el cambio de hora entre España y Japón. Porque cuando allí eran las doce del mediodía, aquí eran las 5 de la mañana.

Pero aun así, las diferencias horas no me impedirían hablar con Lucy o de enviarla mensajes de texto. Y siempre que podíamos, hablábamos de que tal estábamos y como fue nuestro día. Y al decir verdad, parecía que nuestra relación no había cambiado absolutamente nada (excepto por la distancia claro está).

Pero hace 6 meses atrás, mientras caminaba por la calle en dirección al supermercado más cercano a mi casa, me empezó a doler muchísimo la cabeza. Desde hace varios meses sufría constantes dolores de cabeza, pero esta era la primera vez en que me dolía más de lo habitual. Pero traté de no darle mucha importancia y me convencí de que en un rato se me pasaría. Gran error al pensar eso.

Nada más comprar lo que me pidió mi padre me fui directo a casa. Pero el dolor no cesaba, sino que más bien iba de mal en peor y sentía como todo me daba vueltas. Y nada más llegar al portal de casa, me derrumbé contra el suelo. Mientras que lentamente empezaba perder la conciencia, pude llegar a escuchar los gritos de auxilio de algún vecino que se encontraba presente en ese momento.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Cuando desperté, me encontraba acostado en una cama blanca. Rápidamente me desperecé y miré a mí alrededor. La habitación era blanca y lo único que llamaba la atención era un calendario, además de una ventana que daba al exterior. A mi lado había otra cama idéntica a la que yo estaba acostado, pero no había nadie ocupándola. Miré fijamente el calendario desde donde me encontraba para comprobar en qué día estaba y vi que habían pasado 3 días desde que me desmayé.

Suspiré mientras trataba de mover mis brazos, pero me detuve cuando note un pinchazo en uno de ellos. Decidí mirar al culpable del dolor y vi que había unos parches en mi brazo me que conectaban a un monitor cardiaco. Nada más ver esto, me di cuenta que me encontraba en un hospital.

Me entró curiosidad de saber porque me encontraba ahí, así que con sumo cuidado me quite los parches y me levante. Al principio me costó mantenerme de pie porque estuve varios días inconsciente, pero rápidamente me estabilice.

Me acerqué a la puerta y decidí abrirla. Hasta que en ese momento escuché unas voces que se encontraban al otro lado de la puerta.

Decidí no abrirla de golpe y me puse a escuchar lo que decían.

Una de esas voces la reconocí fácilmente. Era mi padre. Mientras que la otra voz no me sonaba de nada. Seguramente sería uno de los médicos que trabajaban en ese hospital.

-¿Qué le pasa? –escuché preguntar a Igneel en el idioma vasco.

-Esto es peor de lo que pensaba. –dijo el doctor en el mismo idioma. Hubo un momento de silencio que me hizo temblar de temor de que se hubieran marchado a otro lugar para hablar. Además de que quería saber lo que me estaba pasando. –El chico padece traumatismo craneoencefálico.

-¿Y q-qué significa eso? –preguntó con tiemble en su voz.

- Es una alteración en la función neurológica o una evidencia de patología cerebral a causa de una fuerza traumática externa que ocasiona daño físico en el encéfalo –explicó. Yo no pude entenderle a la perfección, pero sabía que eso no era nada bueno. Pero con lo siguiente que escuché se me helo hasta la sangre. –Si no se le trata lo antes posible… podría morir, señor.

-¡Pues tratarle, por favor! –escuché suplicar a mi padre. -¡Haré lo que sea pero por favor no le dejen morir!

-Primero tiene que despertar. –No hace falta. No solo estaba despierto, ¡sino que también escuchaba cada palabra que estaban diciendo! –Y después contarle lo que le ocurre y ver si acepta el tratamiento que necesita. Porque solo hay manera de que pueda recuperarse y es mediante una neurocirugía. Pero… -entonces el doctor calló durante unos segundos, seguramente para tomar algo de aire- Si algo saliera mal en la operación, podría entrar en estado vegetal.

Nada más escucharlo, mis ojos se abrieron como platos mientras escuchaba los sollozos de mi padre tras saber lo que me podría llegar a pasar. Podría morirme si no se me trataba. Y además estaba la consecuencia de que si esa operación no tenía éxito. Tragué saliva con temor.

Y sin fuerzas para abrir la puerta, volví hacia la cama del hospital en donde antes había estado acostado. Me tape con las blanquecinas sábanas y volví a colocarme los parches en el brazo correspondiente, esperando a que mi padre entrara a la habitación. Y mientras aguardaba su llegada, me puse a recordar los momentos felices con mi familia que se encontraba en Japón, en mis amigos, en Lucy…

-Luce… -susurré mientras agachaba la cabeza y ocultaba mis ojos tras mi flequillo. - Si no puedo cuidar de ti por el resto de mi vida... –tragué saliva mientras trataba de no llorar- Debería dejarte antes de que sea tarde... –y tras decir esto, apreté mis manos. - Así encontrarás un nuevo amor... Y no tendrás que volver a llorar sola…

Con esto ya no pude aguantar más y aunque no me gustara, empecé a llorar. Mientras recordaba los días felices junto a ella. Sus besos, sus abrazos, todo… Y tras unos minutos llorando, vi que en la mesita que se encontraba cerca de la cama en la que estaba brillaba entre parpadeos, en señal de que me habían llamado. Lo tome con cuidado para que no se soltaran los parches de mi brazo. Y nada más ver de quien había sido la llamada, me puse a temblar. Era de Lucy. Y no solo me llamó una vez, sino que más bien me había llamado 8 veces en estos días.

Pensé en llamarla, pedirle disculpas por no haberla contestado, pero el temor de contar la verdad me llenaban de pesar. Así que decidí no llamarla ni responder a sus llamadas hasta que pudiera asimilar todo. Porque si no, lo único que lograría es que los dos saliésemos lastimados.

-Hola Natsu. –me saludó mi padre desde la puerta. No me di cuenta de cuando entró pero estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no le conteste. Igneel se sentó al borde de mi cama, dejándome ver que estaba algo ojeroso, como si se hubiera quedado en vela durante varios días y con los ojos rojos de haber estado llorando hace poco.

Estuvimos en silencio durante unos pocos minutos, que al decir verdad, se me hicieron eternos.

-He escuchado todo, papá. –le dije sin complicaciones para romper el silencio, haciendo que se quedase quieto como una estatua.

-Hijo… me gustaría que te hicieran esa operación – me dijo. –Pero tengo miedo de que mientras te operan algo salga mal.

-Yo también tengo miedo. –dije con sinceridad, haciendo que Igneel me mirara. –Pero lo que más miedo me da es que si algo me llegase a pasar, la gente pensase de mi como una carga y…

-¿Lo dices por Lucy? –me preguntó. –Natsu, ella te quiere mucho y nunca te vería como un estorbo. Ni ella ni todos tus seres queridos, yo entre ellos. –entonces apoyó su mano en mi hombro. –Si esto no saliera bien, te seguiríamos queriendo igual.

Tras escuchar esto y asimilarlo, no dudé en sonreír.

-Gracias por animarme papá. Me operaré y todo saldrá bien. –dije firmemente, haciendo que Igneel me devolviera la sonrisa.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Pasaron los días, las semanas y los meses hasta que llegó el mes de Febrero. Ya llevaba 8 meses ingresado en el hospital y hace poco se me había fijado una fecha para operarme. Ya que porque delante de mí había gente que también debía de ser atendida. Pero al fin llegaba mi turno y mañana por la mañana me operarían.

En los tres primeros meses que estuve hospitalizado aún seguía recibiendo las llamadas de Luce. Pero como ya mencioné tiempo atrás, me sentaba mal pensar en cómo se quedaría al escuchar sobre mi operación y las consecuencias que tendría si esto no salía bien. Y aún tenía las ganas de responder a sus llamadas, decir que aún la quería y mucho más. Pero me retractaba y dejaba sonar el teléfono como lo llevaba haciendo desde varios meses atrás. Hasta que un día, el móvil dejó de sonar. Ya han pasado 3 meses desde que dejé de recibir sus llamadas y 6 desde que no hablo con ella. Y si digo la verdad, muchas veces se me pasaba por la cabeza en llamarla. Pero cada vez que marcaba su número y trataba de darle al botón de llamada…

-_¿Quién eres tú?_-me venía a la mente cuando trataba de llamarla. Haciendo que apagara el teléfono y con ello, no hubiera llamada.

El día paso rápido, dando paso a la noche en donde me quedé toda la noche en vela pensando en Luce. En cómo se encontraría ahora y si estaba enfadada conmigo.

-Quiero verte… -susurré mientras tomaba el móvil en mi mano y lo encendía para ver el fondo de pantalla que tenía. La foto era una en la que salía con Luce. Saqué la foto cuando fuimos a un parque de atracciones como primera cita, en donde nos montamos en varios juegos y nos lo pasamos en grande. -¿Tú también pensarás lo mismo? –me quede mirando la foto en silencio durante unos segundos y suspiré apenado. ¿Y si con el tiempo había dejado de quererme? ¿Y si se había buscado a otro? Tenía miedo de pensar en eso. –Imploro que te quedes un poco más a mi lado… -y entonces mis recuerdos fueron a como la conocí en la escuela secundaria. Coincidimos en la misma clase y rápidamente nos hicimos muy buenos amigos. Y con el tiempo empecé a sentir sentimientos extraños cuando pensaba en ella. Y gracias a mis amigos, pude aclarar lo que sentía y comprendí que estaba enamorado de Lucy. Así que al de unos pocos se saberlo, me acerqué a ella y me declaré.

_-"¡Me gustas!"_ –exclamé.

_-"Tú también me gustas."_ -respondió. Y tan feliz que estaba de que me había correspondido los sentimientos que la tomé entre mis brazos y la besé. Con tan solo un roce de sus labios pude sentir muchas sensaciones agradables, haciendo que ese beso fuera especial.

Y sin darme cuenta de que había estado tan perdido en mis pensamientos, la mañana había llegado.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

-¿Preparado? –dijo uno de los médicos que se encargaría de operarme.

-Sí. –dije con seguridad.

-Tenemos que anestesiarte jovencito. Así que cierra los ojos y piensa en algo bonito. –dijo una de las enfermeras que estaban presentes en la sala de operaciones. Entonces noté como me ponían una mascarilla y todo empezó a volverse negro.

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos no había absolutamente nada, solo oscuridad y silencio. Miré a mí alrededor por si llegaba a ver algo pero fue en vano, hasta que de repente a lo lejos pude ver una luz. Y nada más verla me tape un poco los ojos por la repentina luminosidad, pero al poco tiempo aparté mi mano de mi cara. Tenía curiosidad de saber lo que había en esa luz, asi que con paso firme empecé a caminar.

-No vayas, Natsu. –me dijo una voz femenina, haciendo que nada más escucharla me detuviera y girara en dirección hacia donde había provenido la voz. Y entonces la vi.

Al de unos quince pasos de distancia pude ver a Lucy mirándome con temor. Iba vestida con un vestido blanco que le llegaba hasta poco más arriba de las rodillas, sin mangas y que se ataba al cuello. No llevaba calzado y su peinado estaba suelto. Era como ver a un ángel.

-Luce… -dije sin creerme lo que veía.

-Aléjate de la luz Natsu. Si no, no podrás regresar. –me dijo.

-¿Pero que hay en esa luz? –pregunté.

-Esa luz lleva a los espíritus que han cumplido con su cometido en la tierra. –me explicó la rubia mientras se acercaba a mí. –Pero tú aún tienes cosas que hacer. –y entonces, posó una de sus manos en mi mejilla, haciendo que mi cara se acercara más a su mano. Echaba tanto de menos que hiciera eso. Y con esto, nos miramos fijamente a los ojos –Hay gente que está esperando. Tu padre, tus amigos, Lucy…

Y con esto me di cuenta de que ella no era la Luce que conocía. Sino que más bien era como una parte de mi mente que estaba ligada a ella.

-No te rindas ahora. –me dijo. –Lucha por vivir. -Y entonces sentí como unos labios rozaban los míos.

Tras esto empecé a cerrar los ojos y fijar mis pensamientos en la gente que me importaba.

-Oye… aunque tú no seas la Lucy que conozco…-empecé a decir con los ojos entreabiertos. –Quiero decir que me gusta tu forma de ser. Así que por favor, nunca cambies. –y mientras cerraba completamente los ojos la sonreí de forma tierna.

-Lucha… -me dijo por última vez mientras empezaba a sentir como se acercaba a mí y acercaba sus labios a los míos. Y tras notar eso, abrí los ojos de golpe y vi que ya no estaba en la oscuridad. Sino que era había una pequeña luz anaranjada, como la de una lámpara.

Miré a mí alrededor con rapidez y vi que me encontraba en la habitación en donde había estado hospitalizado todo este tiempo y luego a la ventana. Era de noche, pero se notaba que se acercaba el amanecer, y con él un nuevo día. Me toque la cabeza y nada más rozarlo sentí incomodidad y dolor. Pudiendo notar los puntos que me hicieron en la cabeza.

-No te toques, o sino los puntos se te podrían abrir. –dijo alguien que se encontraba a mi lado. Era mi padre que estaba sentado en un sillón cercano a la cama. –La operación ha sido todo un éxito.

Tras escuchar esto, suspiré con alivio. Me iba a recuperar y pronto volvería a estar bien. Y sin poder ocultar mi felicidad tras la noticia, sonreí como siempre lo hacía. Mostrando toda mi blanca dentadura y sacándole una risa a Igneel.

-Así que pronto saldré del hospital, ¿verdad?

-Sí. Pero primero debes de hacer unos ejercicios para que te recuperes lo antes posible. –me explicó. –Y aunque salgas del hospital, estarás un tiempo haciendo los mismos ejercicios hasta que los médicos vean que estas completamente bien.

-¡Me parece genial! –dije mientras reía felizmente. Hacer los ejercicios no sería de mi agrado, pero poder volver a saborear la libertad hacía que me dieran más ganas de terminarlos y salir lo antes posible del hospital.

-Y bueno, será mejor que te deje descansar un poco. –dijo Igneel mientras se levantaba del sillón y se acercaba a la puerta. –Así que duerme un rato, ¿de acuerdo? –y entonces salió por la puerta y lo cerró con suavidad. Me volví a tumbar en la cama y miré al calendario para ver qué día era. Y vi que ya era 14 de febrero, el día de los enamorados.

-Luce… -pensé mientras me ponía a pensar en lo que ocurrió de cuando estaba inconsciente. De cuando vi la luz y pude ver a "Lucy" pidiendo que luchara. Suspiré y miré a la mesita en donde se encontraba mi teléfono móvil.

-Tengo que decírselo. –dije mientras acercaba mi mano al teléfono. –Sé que soy un egoísta por hacer esto tras no haber hablado contigo durante este tiempo. Pero espero que aún correspondas mis sentimientos y entiendas el por qué he tenido que hacerlo. Por favor, perdóname.

Entonces marqué su número y tras tragar saliva le di al botón de llamada. Temía que no me respondiera al teléfono, pero no podía colgar ahora. Espere unos segundos mientras escuchaba los pitidos de espera y cuando creí que no cogería, escuché como descolgaban el teléfono.

-¿Diga? –preguntó esa persona que conocía tan bien y que tanto quería. Sonreí tras escuchar su voz.

-¿Luce? –Dije, con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

.

.

.

.

-_Perdona por haberte hecho esperar._

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

**CHAN CHAAAN~ **Por fin terminé el capítulo desde el punto de vista de Natsu. X3

Sé que ha sido más largo que el de Lucy, pero había cosas que aclarar, como que él nunca dejaría de quererla y que no se iría con otra.

También quiero agradecer a la gente que se ha tomado las molestias de leer mi one shot de **Suizarra **como el capítulo anterior de **¿Por qué no me llamas?**

Se me hace lindo que la gente se tome algo de su tiempo para leerlos y tal. Asi que de todo corazón, muchas gracias. ^^

También quiero agradecer a mis amigos **Antonio** y a **Yacy-chan **porque ellos han sido los primeros en leer esto (aunque haya sido a trozos porque quería opinión de si estaba correcto y tal) y por aconsejarme y ayudarme en el tema de como publicar (en el caso de **Yacy, **que sin ella no sabría cómo publicar mis fics o de poner un capitulo en el mismo x3U)

Y antes de que se me olvide, tengo pensado en hacer un epílogo para este fic. Pero quiero que decidáis vosotros si queréis ese epílogo o no queridos lectores. Asi que está en vuestras manos ese final.

Y bueno, con esto me despido de ustedes hasta la próxima publicación. n.n

Bye~


	3. Epílogo

-¡Lucy! –llamó una chica peliazul de unos 22 años de edad. Iba vestida con una camisa sin mangas de color blanco y unos pantalones vaqueros. Y en su cabeza tenía una cinta de pelo naranja que le amarraba su flequillo e iba calzando unas sandalias. Tras su llamado, una chica rubia de su misma edad miró en su dirección.

-¡Levy! –saludó. Lucy iba vestida con una camisa sin hombros de color marrón y unos shorts blancos. Calzaba unas ballerinas blancas y el pelo lo tenía suelto. La amiga de esta la abrazó con fuerza.

-¡No nos veíamos desde la secundaria! –exclamó Levy aún feliz de ver a su amiga. -¿Qué tal te va la vida? He escuchado que tu nuevo libro ha tenido un éxito rotundo.

-Muy bien, gracias. Y sí, me sorprendió bastante de que a la gente le este gustado. –sonrió la chica. -¿Y a ti que tal te va? ¿Aún sigues saliendo con Gajeel?

-¡Sí, y mira! –dijo la peliazul alzando su mano izquierda. En su dedo anular había un anillo de oro con un pequeño diamante en el centro. Tras ver esto, la rubia exclamó emocionada.

-¿Cuándo ocurrió? –preguntó Lucy.

-Ocurrió cuando me invito a salir en nuestro último aniversario como novios. Ahora estamos comprometidos y en 6 meses será la boda.

-¡Felicidades! –gritó la rubia mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

-¡Gracias! –correspondió Levy a su abrazo. -¿Y tú cómo lo llevas con Natsu?

-Pues hubo muchos momentos complicados si digo la verdad. –respondió la rubia, recordando la vez en que este la dejo de llamar durante varios meses hasta que llegó el día de San Valentín y la llamó. –Pero todo se arregló.

Eso fue verdad. La vez en que se volvieron a hablar, Natsu le explicó lo que le pasó y donde se encontraba en ese momento. Pero ella tras escuchar toda su historia se molestó con él, aunque fácilmente le perdonó porque ella seguramente habría hecho lo mismo para no preocuparle. Y desde ese entonces volvieron a hablar más para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Y cuando Natsu se recuperó completamente, Lucy ahorró y organizó, gracias a sus amigos y a sus padres, un viaje a España. En donde volvió a reencontrarse con su querido novio pelirosado.

Durante tres semanas estuvieron juntos hasta que la rubia se tuvo que marchar. Pero antes de tomar el avión de regreso, Natsu prometió que la siguiente vez era su turno para ir con ella. Y lo cumplió.

Al de unos pocos meses, él fue el que viajo a Japón y estuvo con ella durante varias semanas, en donde también volvió a reencontrarse con sus amigos e inició varias peleas con Gray como en los viejos tiempos. Y estuvieron así hasta hoy en día, 4 años después.

Durante este tiempo, Lucy termino sus estudios con matrícula de honor. Y al final logró cumplir uno de sus anhelados sueños: publicar un libro con sus historias. Volviendose muy conocido en muy poco tiempo.

Mientras que Natsu desde España, también logró acabar sus estudios, aunque no con tan excelentes notas como las de Lucy y se licenció en magisterio deportivo.

La rubia sonreía emocionada mientras recordaba a su novio. La última vez que habló con él fue hace unos días. En donde este la dijo que dentro de poco le llegaría una sorpresa para ella. Y por esa razón se encontraba ilusionada.

Y Levy, que aún estaba presente, rio al ver la cara embobada de su amiga. Estuvieron durante unas horas hablando en una cafetería cercana a donde habían estado anteriormente. Y cuando se dieron cuenta, ya era más del mediodía.

-Lo siento Lucy. –se disculpó la peliazul. –Me tengo que ir ya. Aún tengo comprobar algunas cosas para la boda.

-Claro, no te preocupes. –dijo la rubia. –Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto.

-Yo también lo espero.

Y tras despedirse, tomaron diferentes caminos. Lucy caminó al parque en dirección a su casa. Actualmente vivía en un piso de alquiler y aunque ella tenía el dinero suficiente para una casa propia, ella estaba muy cómoda en donde estaba. Estuvo caminando durante 15 minutos hasta que llegó hasta el edificio. Subió por las escaleras hasta llegar a la primera planta y ahí tomó la llave de su casa y entró. Nada más cerrar la puerta se descalzo y miro a su alrededor. Ya no vivía con sus padres y en su edificio al estar prohibido tener animales, no pudo llevarse con ella a Plue.

Empezó a caminar a la salita de estar de su piso cuando al apoyar su pie derecho noto algo raro, así que miró hacia el suelo y ahí vio un sobre de color blanco. Quito su pie del sobre y se agachó para recogerlo. Cuando lo tuvo entre sus manos se volvió a levantar y camino a la sala, en donde había un pequeño sillón. Y nada más estar delante se sentó.

Miró el sobre fijamente, mirando si había algo escrito por fuera, pero ni tan siquiera estaba el nombre del remitente. Con temor, abrió el sobre y fue a mirar si había algo en él y dentro vio una hoja de papel con algo escrito:

"_Querida Lucy,_

_Soy un gran admirador suyo y me encantó su libro. Nada más empezarlo a leer me quede atrapado entre sus páginas y el mismo día en que lo compré lo terminé de leer._

_Espero que nos veamos pronto, porque yo tengo ganas de verte otra vez._

_Un gran admirador suyo._

_N.D."_

-¿N.D.? –pensó Lucy, ya que esas iniciales se le hacían muy familiares, pero no se acordaba donde las había visto. Entonces llamaron al timbre de su casa, se levantó y caminó hacia la entrada. Cuando abrió vio a un repartidor con un ramo con rosas y orquídeas en su mano.

-¿Lucy Heartfillia? –preguntó el hombre, haciendo que la rubia asintiera con la cabeza. –Esto es para usted, firme aquí. –dijo mientras le entregaba las flores a la chica y tomaba un papel y un bolígrafo para que esta firmara.

-¿Quién me las ha enviado? –preguntó mientras firmaba el papel correspondiente.

-No me dijo quién era. Ni tampoco le pude ver bien su cara. –explicó. La chica le devolvió la hoja y el bolígrafo y cerró la puerta no sin antes agradecerle al repartidor. Lucy mientras regresaba al salón olió las flores cuando en ese momento vio una tarjeta entre estas. La tomo y busco un florero para llenarla de agua y asi poner las flores a remojo. Cuando hizo esto y puso el jarrón, miró lo que decía en la tarjeta:

"_Estas flores me recordaron mucho a ti. Espero que te gusten._

_N.D."_

Esto le estaba dando muy mala espina a Lucy. Se le hizo bastante raro recibir una carta de un admirador y que justo poco después hubiera recibido flores de la misma persona. Así que se puso a pensar en quien podría haberlas enviado. Cuando de repente se le pasó a la cabeza una persona en concreta

-Natsu… -dijo mientras se empezaban a tornar rosadas. Pero negó con la cabeza al darse cuenta de una cosa. –No puede ser él. Natsu se encuentra en España, así que es muy difícil que me haya enviado flores desde una floristería de aquí desde donde está. –dijo riendo. Aunque en el fondo esperaba que fueran de él y de esa manera se pudieran volver a ver pronto.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Lucy se despertó tras un corto sueño. Miró la hora y se fijó que eran poco más de las 3 de la madrugada. Pero no podía volver a dormir porque tenía muchas cosas por la que pensar, además de que hacía bastante calor aun siendo altas horas de la madrugada. Como sobre la persona que le envió esos regalos. Aún no sabía quién se lo había enviado y a su mente llegaban recuerdos de sus pretendientes en la universidad. Que intentaron seducirla aun sabiendo que ella tenía novio. Pero Lucy siempre les rechazaba a todos.

También pensaba que sería un bromista que trataba de ilusionar a la joven y que más tarde se reiría de ella. Pero ella trató de descartar esa idea. Aún perdida en sus pensamientos su móvil empezó a parpadear, haciendo que esta volviera a la realidad y fuera a comprobar el teléfono. Había recibido un mensaje desde un número desconocido y pensando que sería esa misma persona, miró el mensaje. Tenía razón:

"_Siento molestarte a estas altas horas de la madrugada, pero sé que estas despierta._

_¿Cómo lo sé? Pues porque te imagino a ti haciendo una lista de personas que crees que te lo han enviado. Pero soy una persona que seguramente no te esperas que sea._

_Si pudiera ser posible, me gustaría hablar contigo en el parque que está cerca de tu casa dentro de 10 minutos. Así sabrás quien soy y podrás recibirme con los brazos abiertos o decir que me aleje de ti._

_Te estaré esperando._

_Tu admirador secreto._

_N.D."_

Al decir verdad, le entraba curiosidad por saber quién era. Y estaba de acuerdo de que si le caía bien podrían llevarse bien, pero nada más que amistad. Y si tenía un aspecto sospechoso podría disculparse y decir que no quiere saber nada de este. Así que se vistió con un vestido de tirantes que le llegaba hasta las rodillas de color crema y una chaqueta de lana que le llegaba hasta los codos de color marrón claro. Se cepillo el pelo y se calzó con las ballerinas que calzó hace unas horas. Tomó las llaves de su casa y salió sin hacer ruido para no despertar a los vecinos. Caminó unos minutos hasta llegar al parque y allí se sentó en un banco. Espero unos minutos cuando de repente empezó a escuchar unos pasos acercándose a ella, haciendo que se levantara rápidamente de su lugar y se pusiera en guardia.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó firmemente la chica por si se trataba de un acosador. Y de unos arbustos salió esa persona, que Lucy nada más verlo se quedó estupefacta, haciendo que bajara la guardia completamente. Delante de ella, se encontraba un chico pelirosa, con ojos oscuros como la noche. Iba vestido con una sudadera negra con bordes blancos y unos pantalones vaqueros. También llevaba puestas unas deportivas rojas. Lucy se quedó sin palabras al verle frente a ella.

-Hola Luce. –saludó felizmente con su característica sonrisa. Lucy cuando volvió en sí, se abalanzó sobre el chico y le abrazó con fuerza. Haciendo que este le devolviera el abrazo rápidamente. –Espero que te haya gustado lo que te envié esta mañana.

-¿Fuiste tú el que me enviaste la carta? –preguntó. Haciendo que el pelirosa asintiera con la cabeza aún sonriera de par en par. -¿Y el que me enviaste las flores?

-Sí. –afirmó. –Quería darte una sorpresa. Y creo que lo logré.

Lucy le abrazó más fuerte, sonriendo y con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Te he echado de menos. –le susurró al oído.

-Y yo también. –dijo Natsu de la misma manera. Estuvieron abrazados durante varios minutos. Hasta que el chico volvió a hablar. –Y he vuelto para quedarme.

-¿C-cómo? –preguntó Lucy impresionada.

-He encontrado un trabajo aquí, así que ya no tendré que volver a España.

-¿Y tú padre? ¿No se sentirá solo?

-No te preocupes. Él está en buenas manos. –dijo Natsu recordando que su padre había encontrado a una pareja y llevaban saliendo durante 1 año y medio. La afortunada se llamaba Grandine y era un poco más joven que Igneel. Se conocieron porque trabaja en el mismo lugar que él y nada más verse se enamoraron a primera vista. Grandine también tenía una hija llamada Wendy, pero era unos años más joven que él. Y ellos dos se llevaban tan bien como padre e hija. Así que realmente no estaría solo.

Lucy no tenía palabras para expresar la felicidad que sentía en ese momento. Volverían estar cerca y no tendrían que comunicarse por teléfono ni por mensajes.

-Pero también he vuelto por una razón más importante. –dijo alejándose un poco de la rubia. Cuando se separó lo suficiente de ella, llevó sus manos hasta sus bolsillos y empezó a buscar algo en concreto. Cuando por fin lo encontró, lo sacó de su escondite y Lucy nada más verlo, la dejo boquiabierta. Lo que Natsu tenía guardado era una pequeña caja oscura de terciopelo, que nada más abrir la cajita se podía ver un anillo bañado en plata con un diamante en forma de corazón. Lucy se llevó las manos a la boca, sin palabras.

-Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo y hemos pasado por muchas dificultades. –dijo mientras recordaba tanto los buenos como los malos momentos que afrontaron. –Pero llegados a este punto, quiero dar un nuevo paso con nuestra relación. –entonces Natsu se arrodillo delante de ella, que aún seguía procesando cada palabra del chico. –Te quiero Luce. Me gusta todo de ti, tanto tus habilidades como tus defectos y ahora sé que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Por eso Lucy Heartfilia, ¿quieres hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo y casarte conmigo?

La rubia empezó a llorar de felicidad tras escuchar la proposición de su amado pelirosa y tras derramar varias lágrimas asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, sí quiero Natsu. –y tras decirlo se lanzó hacia él, volviéndole a abrazar. Natsu al igual que ella estaba rebosante de felicidad ya que por fin estaban juntos y ni la muerte la lograría separar de ella.

.

**FIN**

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

¡Listo! El fic de "¿Por qué no me llamas?" tras este capítulo llegó a su fin. Enserio, muchas gracias por sus comentarios. ^^ Os lo agradezco de todo corazón.

Pero este no es el fin. No, porque aún tengo el fic que actualmente estoy escribiendo (**Buscando el amor**) y el nuevo que estoy desarrollando, además del crossover.

Con el primero ya casi voy terminando de escribir todas las ideas para el segundo capítulo, y este es completamente Nalu. xD Ahora solo falta escribirlo y dependiendo de cómo se vaya desarrollando iré poniendo y descartando mis ideas. x3 Asi que esperen un poquito más, por favor. n.n

Sobre fic que estoy desarrollando aún me quedan muchas cosas por limar, ya que va a ser un fic largo y contendrá bastantes personajes. Y también tendrá varias parejas: Nalu, Gruvia, Gale, Jerza… *^* Pero aviso una vez más (ya que también dije cuando publicaría en mi otro fic activo) que yo empezaré a escribirlo desde antes, pero la publicación será a finales de Junio principios de Julio. Cuando empiece mis ansiadas vacaciones de verano. ¿Por qué no lo voy a publicar antes? Pues porque estoy cerca de los exámenes y me costará escribir, además de que quiero tener algunos capítulos escritos y así no ir de prisa y corriendo. xD Así que por favor, esperen un poco más. n.n

Y de nuevo, muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos en mis otros fics.

Bye~


End file.
